Beautiful Disaster (Young Justice)
by laurasofia.ortegagarcia.12
Summary: Artemis Crock is literally good girl, do not drink and get into trouble, or at least that's what she want, running from his past want to look normal. But everything changed when she meets Wally West who arrives with a set of everything that's running. Sign and stay with Artemis and Wally making a beautiful disaster


**Hi! I'm new at this so give it a chance, if you already read beautiful disaster is almost the same but you'll love the characters let me put **

**abby Abernathy-artemis crock **  
**travis Maddox -wally west **  
**Zatanna -america Manson **  
**Maddox shepley -dick grayson **  
**cameron m -parker Hayes **  
**barbara gordon -kara lin**  
**Megan -linda park **  
**Maddox treton -bart **  
**marek young- -tommy Terror **  
**Kaldur -Finch **  
**tyler-roy harper **  
**mick-lawrence crock **  
**jim-barry west **  
**taylor maddox (I'll put it as a woman) - -megan morse **  
**thomas Maddox -superboy **  
**Adam -jason todd **  
**Ethan -damage **  
**Benny -Ra'la ghul**

Everything in the room screaming that I did not belong.

The stairs were crumbling, noisy guests were shoulder to shoulder, and the air was a medley

sweat, blood and rust. Confused voices and shouting names and numbers back and forth, and armsflailed about the exchange of money and gestures to

communicate over the noise.

I squeezed through the crowd, closely following my best friend.

keep your cash in your wallet, Artemis - Zatanna called me.

His broad smile deduced even in dim light.

-stay Close! Going to get worse once it starts - Dick shouted over the noise.

Zatanna grabbed his hand and then mine as Dick led us through the sea of people.

The bleating of a strong bull horn cut through thesmoky air. The noise startled me and I jumped on

reaction, seeking the source of the explosion.

A manstood in a wooden chair, holding a wad of cash in

on the one hand, on the other horn.

He held plastic lips.

"Welcome to the bloodbath, alcohol, smoke and girls! Now small shit if were looking for a basic course in mathematics ... are in the wrong place! But if you look The Circle, they are in the Meca My name is Jason the sheer, mere;!.. making the rules and get high the stakes are equally Nothing rivals jump into the ring to play the fighters, not help, any significant change bets, invades the ring or another. blowjob If your going to shit the fucking street without money! also goes for you girls big tits! So, guys, do not use their little bitches!

Dick shook his head.

Oh God, Jason!

He yelled over the roar the master of ceremonies, in clear disagreement with the words he had used it.

My heart was pounding in my chest. With a cashmere jacket and a pink pearl earrings, I felt like a twee on the beaches of Normandy teacher.

I promised that Zatanna could face all that we come again, but the impact area felt the need to grab his skinny arm with both hands.

She would not threaten me, but the fact of being in a basement with about fifty aunts and drunken college, determined to shed blood and make pasta, which was based largely on our ability to resist.

After she met Dick Zee in freshman orientation, she often accompanied him to the secret struggles

different cellars held at Eastern University. Each event is held in a different place, and keptsecret until just an hour before the fight.

Because Iran in a little domestic circles, he was surprised to learn of a subterranean world in the East;

but Dick knew before he had enrolled.

Wally, Dick roommate and cousin, entered his first fight seven months earlier.

As a freshman, which was rumored to be the most lethal competitor

Jason had seen in the three years since the creation of the Ring. From the second year,

Wally was unbeatable. Together, Wally and Dick easily paid his rent and bills with the winnings.

Jason took the bull horn to his mouth again, and the shouts and the movement spread to a

feverish pace.

"Tonight we have a new challenger! Star This college wrestler, Tommy Terror!"

Cheers followed, and the crowd parted like the red

sea when Tommy entered the room.

A circular space cleared, and the crowd whistled, booed and mocked the

contender. He jumped and jerked his neck back and forth; his stern and concentrated face.

The crowd quieted to a dull roar, and then my hands

dead to my ears when the music sounded through the great

speakers on the other side of the room.

"Our next fighter needs no introduction, but as I fuck shit I'm going to tell you anyway!

shaking shit, his children and drop

panties, ladies! I give you: Wally West "Flash" "!


End file.
